Sick
by Tonbokiri
Summary: *Hasabe has caught the flu and refuses to disturb Saniwa to ask for help, Yamatonokami tries to convince him but to no avail. Even so...


**Sick**

* * *

 _*Hasabe has caught the flu and refuses to disturb Saniwa to ask for help, Yamatonokami tries to convince him but to no avail. Even so..._

* * *

"Hasabe-san!" Yasusada panicked placing a hand to his forehead "Your burning up... I should ask Master for help!"

"Don't..!" he grabbed his leg holding tight as tight as he could "Don't..Master doesn't need to be bothered about something like this."

"You've been saying that for the past four days! Enough is enough, I'm getting the Master."

"Why not just ask Yagen? Isn't he...' _specialised_ ' in this sort of thing?" He coughed letting go to cover his mouth Yasusada standing and sliding open the door replying "I never thought of that. I'll be back soon."

"I'm counting on you..."

* * *

"Huh? Hasabe is burning up?" Yagen closed his book as Yasusada sat across from him seiza style "Yes, I was going to ask Master if they could help Hasabe-san but he doesn't want to trouble them."

"So he told you to seek me out instead right?"

"Yes..."

"What are the symptoms?"

"I thinks it's best if you see it for yourself." Yasusada asked softly "I think he just has a very bad cold."

"I might have just the thing.." he stood grabbing a nearby vile on the table "What is it?"

"Well it's guaranteed to help more than harm," the tantou laughed concerning the other greatly "Don't look like that, it'll be fine."

 _'I hope so..'_

* * *

"Master! What are you doing here?!" Hasabe went to sit up only to be pushed down with one hand udon in the other "Lay down, you are in no condition to be moving."

"You can't be here I'll pass it to you."

"I highly doubt that," Saniwa laughed placing the bowl of food down "Eat, even if only a little."

"Master..."

"What is it? Don't have the strength to eat?" Saniwa brushed some of his hair away "Your burning up as well."

"It'll go away on its own."

"I'll be back," they left briefly leaving the bowl of udon beside the futon "Be sure to eat a little when I come back."

"Yes.." Hasabe's lips trembled as he tried to sit up "I can't believe the Master made me udon.."

"Well you did make it for me when I was bedridden," Saniwa's approached holding a bowl of ice water cloth over his shoulder "It's high time I took care of you in return."

"But who told you? Was it Yamatonokami?"

"Just because I don't get out of my room often doesn't mean I don't know what happens to you all, after all, are you not my assistant? It's only natural I'd suspect something if I don't see you for one day or even four for that matter."

"I'm sorry Master, I just-"

"Didn't want to trouble me?" The other chuckled placing the cloth over his forehead "Never."

"Are you absolutely sure this medicine of yours will work?" They heard Yasusada's voice outside the door Yagen replying "Yes I'm sure, like I said it's guaranteed to help more than harm."

"But still.."

"Come in you two," Saniwa called out softly holding Hasabe in their arms so he could lean against his chest as he ate quietly with blushing cheeks.

"Master?!"

"Shh.." he removed the cloth dipping it in the cold water wringing out the excess before placing it back on Hasabe's forehead "Not too loud Yamatonokami-kun, Yagen-kun."

"I'm sorry," they bowed sitting across from the pair "I've brought some medicine for Hasabe, it should reduce his cold."

"Thank you," Saniwa nodded gratefully "I don't know what I'd do without you all."

"We will do anything for you Master." Yagen smiled at the compliment placing the vile down in front of them standing "Here take this, don't worry it's tasteless."

"Again, thank you." Hasabe thanked with a nod "To both of you."

"It's nothing much, just get better soon okay?"

"Alright."

"Then we'll leave you two alone, I'll be sure to ask Ishikirimaru to purify the room later." Yasusada shut the door with a smile leaving them alone once more "Thank you."

"I'm finished Master."

"Well done," taking the tray away Saniwa placed it down beside them "I'll leave you so you can rest."

"Wait-!" He grabbed their sleeve holding tight "Stay..with me..at least until I fall asleep."

"Would you like me to sleep with you instead?"

"...Uh...Well.." Unable to say yes, Hasabe opted to nod hoping that his Master wouldn't laugh at his childish response.

"Very well." Laying Hasabe down softly they laid down beside him holding more comfortably "Go to sleep."

"Thank you Master."

"You're welcome Hasabe."

* * *

 **\- The End -**


End file.
